


Hey, Romeo

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Mikael likes to stare, Helen notices.





	Hey, Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of an AU Askblog - https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/]

 He’s just so beautiful, thinks Mikael as he watches Mark move gracefully, practicing with his sister, Helen. They spare together well, probably from all the years of training together. But Mikael isn’t looking at Helen, he’s looking at Mark, with his long limbs and crystal eyes. His white hair and pointed ears like his. Tattoos among his arms along with the runes of Shadowhunters. If anyone got it, he would. They were the same except no at all. Mark was so wonderful and Mikael can’t help but think about those arms around him. Those pink lips on his.

 Mikael’s never really had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, there was one Fae, but she didn’t last. He’s always wanted to be with someone. To go out on dates. To go to a mundane movie with Mark. To go to the beach with him and make stupid sandcastles like he’s just recently seen on TV, pulling Mark to the water afterward. Or maybe have a movie night where Mikael is snug in his arms, or Mark is laying his head on his lap, staring up at him with a loving expression…

 Mark gets the upper hand and flips over Helen, bring Mikael out of his daydreams, but that doesn’t stop her as she gets right back. She lands a hit to him and Mikael winces for how much that’s going to hurt. Before he knows it they’re both tied, breathing heavily, close to each other. They smile and laugh it off as they disentangle and put their fighting weapons away.

“Nice hit, sis.” Mark says in his angelic voice.

“Ha. Yeah, thanks for flipping me over.” Helen says, drawing a rune on her arm.

 Mark only gives her a killer smile and hops off of the training room, passing by Mikael on the way out. Mikael can’t help but stare after him. His butt looks great in those pants, is another unfiltered thought that dances in his brain as he looks at the muscles rippling in his back. He’s so-

“Hey, Romeo!” Mikael looks up to see Helen speaking to him. She’s smirking at him as she says like it’s as plain as day, “Just ask him out.”

 Mikael blushes madly as Helen chuckles, walking away.

Ask him out? What the heck? How did she know?


End file.
